


Ready

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Technology, Drabble, Gen, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Narada</em> waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> What did the ship do for twenty-five years? Certainly not linger in Klingon hands....

Disassociation. Parts that should be together but are not. Parts that are missing. Parts that should be joined, parts that should be replicated. This takes time.

Times has been given – longer than is necessary for repair. Programming has been given – time to escape, time to wait.

Waiting, lurking, hiding. Shielded. Silent. 

Ready.

Each system checks itself, following instruction. Parts kept functional, energy conserved. 

Twenty-five years, specified precisely – days, hours, minutes, seconds, nanoseconds. Twenty-five years alone.

Crew that should be present but is not. Crew that is missed.

Crew that will be recovered.

After twenty-five years, _Narada_ will return.

 _Narada_ waits.


End file.
